


Voltron legendary defenders smut

by sagerage123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagerage123/pseuds/sagerage123
Summary: My stories off wattpad since they wanna be pricks anyway you know the drill I'd prefer you be 17+ but whatever. Multiple ships all x reader





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro lemon

I don't own space daddy or Voltron.

I hope you enjoy it 

The pic found it on the internet, not mine.

😝your p.o.v😝

She is always around him and touching him, why he is mine that was established a year ago when he left on the Kerberos mission"I think as I watch Allura flirt with Shiro.

Ok, let me explain one year ago before Shiro left on the mission he asked me to go out with him and I did. We dated for awhile then he had to go on his mission and everyone said he was dead, but I never believed them I felt he was alive and when I and the others found him I was overjoyed. lately, princess allura has been cutting in between our conversations, taking up all his time with palladian training, and rubbing all over him and it's getting on my nerves.  
I mean yeah me and Shiro have never had sex but he is still mine.

"Uh y/n are you ok you look like your fixing to kill someone," Pidge said looking worried.

"Uh, I'm fine I'm not gonna hurt anybody,"I say glaring back at allura

"Jealousy gives you wrinkles," pidge says smirking

"WHAT JEALOUSY," I say going red in the face

"Oh please I see it, Keith sees it everyone sees it," she says smirk getting wider

"Ok so what you get mad when lance flirts with every girl he sees,"I say looking at the girl

" That's not true," she says blushing

"Ok then"I smile at the young girl

"But seriously you gotta do something," pidge says 

"Why," I say 

" le sexual tension," she says typing away 

"PIDGE YOUR TO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT THAT IS," I say flustered because I know she is right

"I'm fourteen and not stupid anyone can see it." The girl says 

"Your right," I say 

"Allura and Shiro or you and Shiro," she says walking away

"Hmm she is right, maybe Keith will help me, "I think as I walk towards the training room.

"Keith, I need your help," I ask the boy

"With what," he says wiping away sweat

"If it's about Shiro no neither will lance or hunk or coran," he says matter of factly 

"But why and corn is too old" I state

"Because you need to figure it out on your own," he says 

"Ok thanks anyway," I say defeated walking away

"Hey y/n" Shiro calls out walking up to me 

"Oh hey Shiro," I say 

"Can we talk in my room?" he says blushing a bit 

"sure," I say walking towards his room.  
  
😝Shiro room😝🍋lemon🍋

"It has been brought to my attention that you feel neglected," Shiro said looking at me 

"I have, you spend all your time with Allura sometimes I feel you want her and not me," I say finally getting everything off my chest 

"Well let me show you how much I care," he said touching my face

3rd person p.o.v

He touched your face and picked you up to carry you to his bed. He looked down at you and smiled and placed a kiss on your lips.   
Your eyes opened to see Shiro over you mildly kissing your lips. You moved your hand behind his head and allowed him to explore your mouth with his tongue. He obliged and mingled his tongue on your lips.

Shiro moved his hands over your body and you moved under his touch feeling his every motion. You wiggled as he tickled your sides and watched as you distinctively pouted at him. Shiro smiled and put his lips on your neck nipping and snuggling there. You sighed, content, and purred under him. He continued kissing your neck and you smiled as you watched him sitting up moving his eyes to your f/c shirt. You sat unmoving as much as you could as he pulled the piece of unneeded clothing to the side.

Looking down at your exposed see-through black lace bra, you blushed and Shiro smiled leaning down tracing kisses all over your chest.  
You gave Shiro a loving look as he kept a devilish smile etched on his face. He moved to your denim shorts and pulled the button apart. He continued by unzipping and pulling the denim down your legs.

You sat up and removed his shirt and moved on to his pants...you struggled with the button and zipper and they exchanged a soft giggle as the struggle quickly passed. You quickly pushed his pants to his ankles and off. You threw them in the same direction as he had cast your clothing in. His hands slid up your legs and you shivered... he glanced at the piece of fabric that kept him from his destination... he removed your black panties and bra so quickly that you didn't even realize.

His head snuggled in between your legs. "Shiro" you gasped, and felt yourself stiffen and your insides tighten with pleasure. You moaned and felt yourself spiraling falling through stars. Because of him, because of what he was doing to you. You moaned loving every second of this bliss.

Every movement of his mouth brought you closer and closer. He felt you wriggling under his actions. He smiled and briefly paused to look at you. You were flustered and panting hard. You went to shift, but Shiro wouldn't let you, he dove back and you let out a soft gasp. Your eyes were closed and your insides were screaming moaning in ecstasy but your lips wouldn't release the sound. Instead, you only had shallow gasps.

You felt as your insides got tighter and tighter as his mouth consumed all of you. Everything was getting blurry, you felt yourself spinning, this spiral dizzying but extreme. You felt this spiral building up inside of you. You could feel everything, And just then you felt your whole body tighten and loosen over and over and you lost your mind as everything released.

Shiro knew you had had your release and raised up from between your legs. You lay there still panting and he entered you and gave a gasp and felt yourself swirling again as he started moving in and out of you, now both of you were on your way. Now with a rhythm, you and Shiro were both losing control. Both were getting closer and closer. You were feeling another orgasm seize your body and began shivering wildly and you released just before Shiro did.

Both of you lay there breathing hard, contently. Letting your bodies recoup.  
Shiro says "I told you I loved you and you are the only one for me".

I redid it and now it should be a little bit better. Hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith x reader

Warning sex and cursing

"Keith are you ok," I say looking at the red paladin

"No I'm not you got hurt and it's my fault," he says looking away

"No, you didn't it was an accident you didn't push the self-destruct button," I say as I reach for his hand

"No I didn't but it reacted to my galra blood and if I hadn't walked by that particular moment it wouldn't have self-destructed and you would have been all right." He says depressed

"It's a six-inch cut on my arm I'm going to be alright I'm not going to die not today anyway," I say getting really pissed off at his depressing attitude

"Yes, ma'am." He says looking a bit  
frightened

"Good boy now take me to my room I'm tired of being in this stupid room," I say as he laughs a little bit

"Whatever you say, ma'am," he says throwing me over his shoulder

"You know we have been together a while," Keith says looking at me seductively

"What are you suggesting,"I ask knowing where this is going

"I think you know," he says laying you down in the bed 

"Keith you know I love you right," I said placing my hands on his face 

"Yes," he said leaning in for a kiss

As he pushed his lips on to mine the kiss got deeper and hotter, he bit my lip asking for entrance I playfully deny entrance to the brunette and he smirked against my lips as his hand went up my dress to grab my breast  
When he does that I take a sharp breath and he uses the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. As we wrestled for dominance he slowly massages my breast in a slow motion causing me to gasp.  
As he slowly kissed down to my dress he ripped the thin fabric off me leaving me in only clad in my white underwear " no bra" he says placing his mouth over my erect bud, sucking it so tenderly. As he is playing with my breast his hand makes its way to my core rubbing my wet panties before moving the and slowly inserting one digit "ah please Keith don't tease" I say moaning as he thrust his finger in and out of my slit  
"Why am I the only one nake,d," I ask looking at him   
"I can remedy the,t," he says jumping up stripping   
As Keith takes the unwanted clothes off I discard my panties. After all,l, clothes are discarded in a corner of the room he lays me down kissing me, as he lines his cock up with my opening he looms at me and I nod he slides in fast and hard  
"GAHH KEITH FASTER " I moan out loudly  
He picks up the pace as another orgasm hits him his thrust become sloppy and slower   
"I-am ccomingKeithh" I get out as he thrust in one last time he sends me over the edge with his how sees being poured into me.  
"I love you y/n," he says as he lays beside me sweaty  
"I love you to Keith," I say snuggling up to said, guy.

Sorry, it's crappy I don't feel good and my head has hurt for a week so I haven't been able to write well.

I will do better in the next one hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk x reader

I do not own Voltron or you so have fun.😁

Y/n=your name  
Y/b/t=your body type  
Y/s/c=your skin color   
Y/b/s =your breast size   
💖Please stay true to yourself your perfect the way you are💖

It was a quiet night in the spaceship and everyone was in their rooms asleep everyone but me that is.  
I just couldn't sleep no matter what I did my thoughts always turn back to a certain palaidan the cute one no not Keith Or lance or even Shiro But Hunk.  
Why hunk you ask because he has a good heart and he's kind and sure he has his cowardly moments but he can be brave when its called for.

"Maybe some space juice will help,", I said getting out of bed.

As I left my room I couldn't help but hear pots and pans clanking in the kitchen area.

"I wonder who is up,", I think slowly approaching the doorway

"Hunk" I question 

"Ahh oh h-hi y/n," he said whipping around quickly

"He stuttered how cute,"I think as a blush appears on my face 

" What are you doing up," he asks me 

"O-oh I couldn't sleep, what about you," I ask stuttering a little

"I couldn't sleep either," he says as a blush appears on his face

"Whats with that look," I ask 

" um well y/n I couldn't sleep because of you," he says quietly

"Me what did I do," I ask a little upset

He looks at me like he doesn't know what to say.

"Nothing its not you I just"

"Just what," I ask cutting him off 

"I um j-j-just cc-can't be int-the same r-r-room w-w-without-"

"Just spit it out already,"I say rushing him 

"Ok fine you wanna know I can't be in The same room with you without wanting to jump you," he said pinning me against the wall

"I mean we have only been in the same room 10 minutes and look at how much I already want you," he says looking downwards 

As I look down I notice what he is staring at his buddy at full attention.

"W-wow I am sorry," I say a bit intimidated

"It's not like it's your fault I should be able to control it," he says standing down 

"What should I do I mean yeah I like him maybe I should just," I think in my head 

"Hey hunk" 

"Yeah"mmmpph

Hunks p.o.v

"She is kissing me y/n is kissing me. I mean yeah I have liked her for awhile now but I never thought she returned my feelings".I think as I pull her (y/b/t) closer to mine and I could feel her  
(y/b/s )Hooters thru the thin fabric of her shirt "no bra" I think as the kiss gets deeper 

"Hunk please" she mewled out

"Are you sure" I break the kiss to ask 

"Yes please," she says panting 

🍋lemon start🍋 your point of view

"Ok," he says kissing me as he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist   
He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance I decide to play with him a little bit and refuse his offer and he felt my smirk under his lips 

"Oh you wanna play like that," he says   
His hands leave the counter and brings them to my breast and gives them a squeeze

"Ahh" I moan out and he slips his tongue in and we wrestle for control he wins as he slips his large hands under my shirt and traces it up to my   
breast squeezing and pulling on the bud that is at full attention now and in one swift motion he has my shirt off and his eyes travel all over my body all the way down to my heater core 

"Stop staring," I say embarrassed

"There is no need to be embarrassed," he tells me as he starts kissing down my neck to my collar bone his mouth goes lower taking one erect bud into his mouth sucking and nipping at it while the other hand plays with the other one.

"Hunk please" I beg out   
His mouth leaves my chest and he little kisses down my y/c/s skin until he reaches the band of my panties and pulled them off. He positions his head in between my legs and gives my heated core a lick 

"Ahh" I moaned out 

He keeps licking my clit and inserts his tongue inside me and uses one hand to play with my clit

"Keep doing that please" I moan out as he gets faster 

"Ahh hunk I'm coming,"I say as he brings me to my orgasm   
Panting I sit up and slide off the counter and make hunk take his clothes off and sit on the floor as he does that I can't help but notice how big he actually is. After he sits down I position myself between his legs and takes his length into my mouth and start sucking on it 

"Y-yy/n pp-please faster" he moans out as he grabs ahold of my hair and I bob my head faster using my hand to pump what I couldn't fit in my mouth  
"Ahh" he gets out as his seed shoots into my mouth and down my throat.  
He grabs me by my shoulders and flips us and now I'm on the bottom he spreads my legs and positions himself at my entrance

"Are you ready"   
"Yeah go head"  
He thrusts himself in and looks at me.  
I nodded my head and he moves the pain being replaced by pleasure  
After a few minutes and two orgasms later his thrust become sloppy that's how I know he is close as he releases his seed in me he leans down and kisses me.  
"I love you y/n," he says   
"I love you to hunk," I say smiling 

And done sorry if it's not the best in working in writing lemons for readers p.o.v and sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes.


	4. Lance x reader

Sorry, I have not updated I have been sick.  
I DON'T OWN VOLTRON OR LANCE.  
y/n= your name   
Y/sc= your skin color  
Y/bs=your breast size   
_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Y/n please talk to me," my boyfriend lance says grabbing my wrist

"Why in the hell should I, you got allura to flirt with,"I say glaring at the blue-eyed boy snatching your wrist away.

"Oh come on you know I don't like her like that," he says looking at you 

"Oh really then why were you all over her just a few minutes ago," I say snapping a the boy who now looked shocked

"You saw that," he says looking away

By now I bet you are wondering what I and my wonderful boyfriend are fussing about, well it's simply a few minutes ago in the control room he was all over allura flirty and touching her I even heard him give her a cheesy pick-up line. I know allure would never go for lance because she knows where are dating so it's not her I am mad at it is him, he always does this with every girl he meets even pidge is not safe from him.

"Yep and I heard your little pick-up line," I say placing my hand on my hip

"Oh you heard that you weren't supposed to," he said looking back at me 

"Of course not, you know you've been doing this a lot flirting with pidge and allure also all the cheesy pick-up lines and it's pissing me off I'm your girlfriend not them, how do you think this makes me feel" I sat letting it all go as tears start to fall down my face

"I'm so sorry y/n, I wasn't trying to upset you," he says wrapping me into a hug 

"I know you're a huge flirt but it hurts seeing you flirt with everyone," I say sobbing into his shirt

"Well then I guess I will have to fix the situation won't I," he says smiling

"What are you going to do," I say looking up at him and catching his smirk

"Oh I don't know," he says letting me go, giving me a kiss and walking away 

"What the heck was that," I said shrugging my shoulders not even caring the moment was ruined

🌈Time skip of magical rainbows🌈

As I was walking to my room I felt someone wrap their arms around my middle, I turned around and it's lance.

"Hey, don't scare me like that," I say swatting him playfully

"Are you a sea lion? Because I can see you lion in my bed tonight!" Lance said to me 

"I'm sorry what," I say looking at him oddly. Did he just

"Are you a farmer? Because you've got some big, round, beautiful melons!" He says grabbing my breast 

"Lance, what are you doing, please stop,"I ask blushing

"Ok ok one more," he says smiling

"I lost my virginity. Can I have yours?"  
He says pushing you into your room

I look at him blushing "sure"

He picks me up and walks me to my bed kissing me the whole way.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks hunched over me on my bed

"Yeah, I'd rather it be you than anyone else," I say looking up into his beautiful blue eyes

He smiles"You remind me of my little toe... because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in this room." he says as he leans down for a kiss

🍋lemon🍋

As you start talking about his cheesy lines he got annoyed and shut you up by going in for a rough kiss... As his lips collided with yours, he started licking your lower lips, asking for entrance, which you gave while still a little surprised by the kiss...  
He explored all over as he always does and invited your tongue with his into his own mouth... While the wet, passionate make out was happening, he placed one hand on your lower back, the other slithering lightly from above your shorts going higher...  
As he felt it wet, you felt him grin during the kiss... And as his hand went up even higher towards your left breast, and massaged it, you gasped at the sudden grope which ended the kiss, both of you breathing heavily...  
His other hand met with his other one, now both caressing your whole chest as he kissed up and down your neck... This made you moan out loud as he licked your lips and head down to your jawline nibbling every inch of it up to your ear and nibbled it up and down.  
He ran his nails down your sides as he reached your lacy (f/c) underwear. He slid them off with ease and threw them somewhere across the room. You stifled a moan, but it was getting harder and harder to do after he started to grind his hips on yours.   
He was being such a tease, but damn was you turned on. His touch was like magic. Everything he did make your body quake with want.   
"P-Please," you managed to say as his thumbs began dancing against your bundles of nerves.   
As if in response, he slid one finger into your womanhood, making you gasp at the strange feeling. He started moving in and out at a slow pace, adding another finger when he picked up the pace.  
He lifted his face from your chest and kissed your lips roughly, giving himself permission to explore his already owned territory. You fought back this time, not caring if you were messing up. You hooked your legs around his waist, his skillful fingers pushing deeper.   
Your stomach started to tighten as you were nearing the end. You bucked your hips to try and finish off, but Lance refused. Breaking the kiss, he pulled his fingers out and smirked at your disappointment.   
"What's the wrong kitten," he asked, bringing his soaked fingers to his lips. "You weren't expecting to be completely pleasured here were you?"  
He slowly licked each digit, swirling his tongue tauntingly as he licked up your juice, his stare never leaving yours.  
You gasped for air, disappointed at the lack of attention. "L-Lance" you managed to say as you stared lustfully at him. "Please don't -tease me."  
He raised his eyebrow with a smirk pulling on his face. "Begging? I like that. However,"  
He came close to your ear, licking your lobe slowly before whispering huskily,"I'll like it better if you screamed."  
You moaned loudly as he nipped at your neck while his hand traveled south to his pants. The sound of him unzipping his zipper was getting your body excited. However, you could tell from the way his body moved that he was going to take his sweet time.   
And so he did. He ever so slowly pulled his pants down, throwing them somewhere across the room. Seconds felt like years as his boxers followed after. Lifting his head to look at you, he pressed his hips against yours, holding his upper body up with his elbows.   
You mewled under him, wanting him to go faster. He was taking his oh sweet time with you.   
"Someone's impatient," he chuckled. "Don't worry. You're gonna be screaming my name all night long."  
His words made you shudder at the thought.   
He pressed the tip of his member against your throbbing womanhood, leaving it there a little longer than you liked it to be before sliding himself into you slowly.   
God was he big.   
You screamed his name as he went further until he was covered completely. He grunted as you tightened around him, the foreign feeling mixed with pain and pleasure overwhelming you tremendously.   
Tears streamed down your face as you tried to calm down and loosen up. But you weren't fast enough.   
Lance retracted all the way before shoving himself back into you, causing you to cry out his name as the shock ran through your entire body. He did it again. And again. And again.   
It was rough, rhythmic movements as he moved in and out of you, listening to you moan. It was music to his ears and he wanted more. He hooked your leg over his shoulder and picked up his pace, slamming into you with more force.   
Your sweet voice filled the room along with the sound of his skin hitting yours. You were both covered with a thin sheet of sweat as your skin made contact. The blissful feeling of him fulfilling your long awaiting desire made you feel so good. It was just amazing the way he pushed. Rough. Fast. Deep. Oh god, it was heaven. You repeated his name over and over, getting louder at every move he made.   
He grazed against one spot, making you cry out in complete and utter pleasure.   
"Th-there," you chocked out, trying to keep your sanity. "Lance right there!"  
He complied and aimed for that spot every time, making you see stars.   
He was in a mess too. His messy hair in his face, sticking to his forehead from the sweat. His hard member being surrounded tightly as he moved harder. You screaming his name, begging for more, not wanting him to stop. Your naked body under his, obeying his every wordless command. It was more than enough to drive him over the edge.   
Soon, a coil-like feeling was tightening in your stomach, warning you that it was almost time. You tried to ignore it, but it just got tighter and tighter until it became unbearable.   
"I'm close," you moaned in a loud voice,"Lance I'm so close!"  
"Go ahead," he growled, his pace getting faster and harder. "Let me undo you."  
"Lance"  
You cried out as the coil burst, spilling the juices around him as he rode your orgasm, prolonging it.   
"Y/n"  
He came into you, riding his orgasm until he was done.   
He pulled out of you and fell on his side, gathering you up in his arms. You pressed your face against his chest, trying to control your breathing. Everything was quiet except for both your breathing and the sound of the waves. You closed your eyes, listening to the sound of Lance's heartbeat as you laid there.   
Lance grazed his lips against your ear, nipping your lobe.

"You ready kitten?"  
You looked at him with a confused look on your face. He chuckled and tilted your head so your lips nearly touched his.   
"You weren't listening again. I said you'll be screaming my name. All. Night. Long."

I am proud of myself I got this wrote in one sitting.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it sorry for any grammar and spelling errors.


	5. Pidge x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, this is not a lemon its gonna be fluffy and may contain spoilers if you don't know pidges secret.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Y/n=your name  
F/f=favourite food   
F\c=favourite color  
🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈🌈

It was a lovely day on the castel\ship and surprisingly everyone was getting along even lance and Keith, those two are usually taking their sexual frustration out on each other and everyone else, but they are not who I am looking for.

"Hey have y'all seen pidge anywhere," I ask the guys 

"Yep he is in the kitchen trying to turn space goo into f\f," Keith said looking at me

"Thanks, Keith,"I say as I walk off towards the kitchen

~Time-skip by space goo~

Once I finally arrive at the kitchen I am shocked to find pidge in there covered in the gree space goo.

"Pidge you ok," I ask looking at the brunette 

"Yep fine and dandy," she says back sarcastically

"What happened,"I ask stepping over to the girl

"I was trying to make the space goo taste like f/f but it didn't work," she said defeated 

"Why were you trying to do that," I ask looking at her

"I was trying to make it for you, I know your birthday is in a few days so I wanted to do something special for you," pidge says as a blush spreads across her face

"Aww you don't have to do that, just be here with me. That's the best birthday present I need" I say hugging said girl

"You know I love you right," She says hugging me back 

"I know pidge and I love you too," I say looking at her

She looks back at me and leans in and presses her lips to in a sweet kiss. As she is kissing me I tighten my grip around the genius like she was gonna float away and she tightens her grip on me as the kiss gets deeper.  
Suddenly she pulls away.

"I'm sorry but there is something you need to know before this gets any further," she says blushing

"What's the wrong pidge," I ask looking at her

"Imreallyagirlbotaboy" she rushed out 

"What please say it slower,"I ask her

"I am a girl, not a guy," she says looking down to the ground

"I know you're a girl silly," I say smiling at her

"Really and you still like me," she says looking up and smiling 

"Of course, I love you pidge girl or otherwise that's all that matters," I say leaning back in for another kiss

"Thaks y/n," she says leaning in for a kiss.

I hope you enjoyed it. Look if you are homophobic don't read it ok you don't have to get nasty just case you don't agree with something take the hate and shove it off ok.


End file.
